The invention relates to the use of yeast cells to degrade environmental toxins. These yeasts are useful in waste treatment, and can be obtained by growth in electromagnetic fields with specific frequencies and field strengths.
Environmental pollution by urban sewage and industrial waste water has posed a serious health threat to living organisms in the world. Currently, the most common methods for large-scale water treatment include the activated sludge technology and the biomembrane technology. These technologies rely on the innate abilities of myriad natural microorganisms, such as fungi, bacteria and protozoa, to degrade pollutants. However, the compositions of these natural microbial components are difficult to control, affecting the reproducibility and quality of water treatment. Moreover, pathogenic microbes existing in these activated sludge or biomembranes cannot be selectively inhibited, and such microbes usually enter the environment with the treated water, causing xe2x80x9csecondary pollution.xe2x80x9d
Further, most of the current technologies cannot degrade harmful chemicals such as pesticides, insecticides, and chemical fertilizers. These technologies also cannot alleviate eutrophication, another serious environmental problem around the world. Eutrophication is usually caused by sewage, industrial waste water, fertilizers and the like, It refers to waters (e.g., a lake or pond) rich in mineral and organic nutrients that promote a proliferation of plant life, especially algae, which reduces the dissolved oxygen content or otherwise deteriorates water quality. Eutrophication often results in the extinction of other organisms.
This invention is based on the discovery that certain yeast cells can be activated by electromagnetic fields having specific frequencies and field strengths to degrade or convert certain environmental pollutants, especially certain antibiotics and organic solvents, to environmentally harmless final products. Compositions comprising these activated yeast cells can therefore be useful for waste treatment, for example, for treatment of sewage, industrial waste water, surface water, drinking water, sediment, soil, garbage, and manure. Waste treatment methods using the compositions are more effective, efficient and economical than conventional methods.
Embraced within this invention is a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 70 to 100 MHz (e.g., 70, 71, 72, 73, 74, 75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80, 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88, 89, 90, 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, or 100 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 30-220, 30-230, 30-250, 90-290, 80-280, 100-200, 110-280, 100-220, 116-225, 120-280, 90-190, 100-190, 160-300, 120-300, 200-300, or 130-310 mV/cm). The yeast cells are cultured in the alternating electric field for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade environmental toxins, such as antibiotics and organic solvents, in a culture medium. In one embodiment, the frequency and/or the field strength of the alternating electric field can be altered within the aforementioned ranges during said period of time. In other words, the yeast cells can be exposed to a series of electromagnetic fields. An exemplary period of time is about 12-400 hours, e.g., 180-328, 114-244, 80-380, 80-365, 120-350, 90-330, 130-330, 100-280, 110-330, 130-290, 80-290, 110-360, or 110-340 hours.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 126 to 142 MHz (e.g., 126, 127, 128, 129, 130, 131, 132, 123, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140, 141, or 142 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 90-280 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade trichloromethane in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 52 to 70 MHz (e.g., 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 63, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, or 70 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 80-280 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability Of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade toluene or ethylbenzene in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 30 to 50 MHz (e.g., 30, 32, 34, 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 46, 48, or 50 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 80-280 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade p-xylene in a culture medium.
This invention embraces yet another composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 200 to 220 MHz (e.g., 200, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, 206, 207, 208, 209, 210, 211, 212, 213, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 219, or 220 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 80-280 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade furazolidonum in a culture medium.
This invention embraces another composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 213 to 229 MHz (e.g., 213, 214, 215, 216, 217, 218, 219, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224, 225, 226, 227, 228, or 229 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 90-280 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade decoquinate in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 133 to 151 MHz (e.g., 133, 134, 135, 136, 137, 138, 139, 140, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150, or 151 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 120-280 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade benzaldehyde in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 145 to 162 MHz (e.g., 145, 146, 147, 148, 149, 150, 151, 152, 153, 154 155, 156, 157, 158, 159, 160, 161, or 162 MHz)and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 100-200 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade propylaldehyde in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric geld having a frequency in the range of about 156 to 176 MHz (e.g., 156, 157, 158, 159, 160, 161, 162, 163, 164, 165, 166, 167, 168, 169, 170, 171, 172, 173, 174, 175, or 176 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 110-280 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade enanthaldehyde in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 163 to 183 MHz (e.g., 163, 164, 165, 166, 167, 168, 169, 170, 171, 172, 173, 174, 175, 176, 177, 178, 179, 180, 181, 182, or 183 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 100-220 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade m-dichlorobenzene in a culture medium.
This invention embraces yet another composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 175 to 191 MHz (e.g., 175, 176, 177, 178, 179, 190, 181, 182, 183, 184, 185, 186, 187, 188, 189, 190, or 191 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 116-225 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade acetophenone in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 183 to 205 MHz (e.g., 183, 184, 185, 186, 187, 188, 189, 190, 191, 192, 193, 194, 195, 196, 197, 198, 199, 200, 201, 202, 203, 204, or 205 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 90-190 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade arsenic acid in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 114 to 128 MHz (e.g., 114, 115, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122, 123, 124, 125, 126, 127, or 128 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 100-190 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade roxarsone in a culture medium.
This invention embraces another composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 244 to 264 MHz (e.g., 244, 245, 246, 247, 248, 249, 250, 251, 252, 253, 254, 255, 256, 257, 258, 259, 260, 261, 262, 263, or 264 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 160-300 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade dodecane in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 252 to 278 MHz (e.g., 252, 253, 254, 255, 256, 257, 258, 259, 260, 261, 262, 263, 264, 265, 266, 267, 268, 269, 270, 271, 272, 273, 274, 275, 276, 277, or 278 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 120-300 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade nonadjacent or octacosane in a culture medium.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 220 to 250 MHz (e.g., 220, 222, 224, 226, 228, 230, 232, 234, 236, 238, 240, 242, 244, 246, 248, or 250 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 200-300 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade trichlorphonum in a culture medium.
This invention embraces yet another composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells that have been cultured in an alternating electric field having a frequency in the range of about 220 to 250 MHz (e.g., 220, 222, 224, 226, 228, 230, 232, 234, 236, 238, 240, 242, 244, 246, 248, or 250 MHz) and a field strength in the range of about 0.5 to 350 mV/cm (e.g., 130-310 mV/cm) for a period of time sufficient to substantially increase the capability of said plurality of yeast cells to degrade dinitomidum or zoalene in a culture medium.
Yeast cells that can be included in this composition can all be obtained from the China General Microbiological Culture Collection Center (xe2x80x9cCGMCCxe2x80x9d), a depository recognized under the Budapest Treaty (China Committee for Culture Collection of Microorganisms, Institute of Microbiology, Chinese Academy of Sciences, Haidian, P.O. BOX 2714, Beijing, 100080, China). Useful yeast species include, but are not limited to, Saccharomyces cerevisiae, Saccharomyces carlsbergensis, Saccharomyces rouxii, and Candida utilis. For instance, the yeast cells can be of the strain Saccharomyces cerevisiae AS2.4, AS2.14, AS2.416, AS2.430, AS2.593, IFFI1002, IFFI1006, IFFI1043, IFFI1045, IFFI1048, IFFI1063, IFFI1059, IFFI1206, IFFI1209, IFFI1210, IFFI1211, IFFI1213, IFFI1215, IFFI1220, IFFI1221, IFFI1224, IFFI1248, IFFI1270, IFFI1290, IFFI1291, IFFI1293, IFFI1297, IFFI1301, IFFI1302, IFFI1310, IFFI1311, IFFI1331, IFFI1335, IFFI1336, IFFI1338, IFFI1339, IFFI1340, IFFI1345, IFFI1396, IFFI1399, IFFI1411, or IFFI1413; Saccharomyces willianus Saccardo AS2.293; Saccharomyces carlsbergensis AS2.377 or AS2.444; Saccharomyces rouxii AS2.178; or Candida utilis AS2.120.
This invention also embraces a composition comprising a plurality of yeast cells, wherein said plurality of yeast cells have been activated such that they have a substantially increased capability to degrade environmental toxins, such as antibiotics or other organic compounds of interests, in a culture medium as compared to unactivated yeast cells. Included within this invention are also methods of making these compositions.
As used herein, xe2x80x9csubstantially increasexe2x80x9d means an increase of more than 10 (e.g., 102, 103, 104, 105, or 106) fold.
A xe2x80x9cculture mediumxe2x80x9d refers to a medium used in a laboratory for selecting and growing a given yeast strain, or to water in need of treatment.
Antibiotics degradable by the yeast compositions of the invention include, but are not limited to, beta-lactams, tetracyclines, polypeptides, glycopeptides, aminoglycosides, and macrolides. Specific examples of antibiotics are penicillin, aureomycin, chlotetracycline, oxytetracycline, doxycycline, tetracycline, streptomycin, kanamycin, erythromycin, spiramycin, and bacitracin. Organic solvents degradable by the yeast compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, trichloromethane, toluene, ethylbenzene, p-xylene, furazolidonum, decoquinate, benzaldehyde, propylaldehyde, enanthaldehyde, m-dichlorobenzene, acetophenone, arsanilic acid, roxarsone, dodecane, nonadecane, octacosane, trichlorophonum, dinitomidum and zoalene.
Unless otherwise defined, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which this invention belongs. Exemplary methods and materials are described below, although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can also be used in the practice or testing of the present invention. All publications and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. The materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and not intended to be limiting.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, and from the claims.